


It's Electric

by Xela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Electricity, M/M, electrostim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's in a compromising situation.  Sam's going to shock him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take your electrostimulation pointers from me. Seriously.

Dean glances down at himself and raises a sardonic eyebrow. How does he get himself in these situations? No, seriously. He wants to know. If it's a hormone or he's got a sign on his back (Sam would do that, the bastard. “Crazy wanted, inquire within.”) or what, because the crazies just seem to glom on to him.

This particular crazy takes the cake though.

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Dean says as she yanks his pants around his ankles and pulls out a pair of scissors. Well, he **had** been wondering how she planned on taking his clothes off with the whole _tied to a bed_ thing. “Destroying clothes takes a second date!” Crazy doesn't stop. “No really, I have this thing about objectification and--”

Crazy presses a knife to his throat and growls, “Stop talking.” Dean shoots her a put-upon look because it's just _wrong_ to threaten a man with his own knife when you have _your own_ just sitting on the bed side table. Crazy rips his shirt off with way too much enthusiasm and immediately starts screeching about the Devil and warding signs. Dean cranes his head and realizes she's freaking about his tattoo which does everything she's ranting about except the opposite. SO. This encounter just went from 'crazy yet still on the verge of being kinky and a little hot awkward-sex' to straight up 'crazy's going to carve his tattoo out of his chest bad idea-sex.' 

Honestly, Dean's first clue that this was all going to go horribly wrong probably should have been the way she handled the cuffs and had him attached to the headboard within a minute of them getting in the room. Awesome.

Dean's pulled out of his thoughts when something is attached to his more sensitive man-parts. “What the fuck are you doing?” Crazy wraps bands of metal around his cock and balls. Wires lead to an ominous-looking box with dials and leavers and, more importantly, an 'on' switch. He can hear Sam's voice in his head, incredulously wondering why Dean's hasn't really been scared until _this_ moment. 

“Drive out the devil. Drive it out, make it gone, make it gone in fire and brimstone.” She flips the switch and he hears the sound of a machine powering up. Not. Good.

“Look, there are way more traditional ways to do this. Like exorcisms. Holy water! I'll teach you!” Crazy is just about to push a button when the door flies open and Sam storms in, gun pointed at Crazy's head. Dean lets his head flop back on the pillow in relief. Sam has Crazy subdued and kicked out of the room in seconds. 

“You always did have great timing,” Dean sighs. Sam doesn't move. Doesn't untie Dean. “Sammy?”

Sam puts the gun down on the table and leans back against it, eyes sweeping across Dean's body. “Come on, Sam, stop dicking around.” Sam's eyebrows raise and his gaze travels pointedly to the electrodes wrapped around Dean's genitals. Dean blushes. “So to speak.”

Sam crosses over to the bed and runs his thumb along the power box, 'on' light still glowing malevolently. A shiver races through Dean.

“I thought we'd agreed to pick up girls _together,_ ” Sam says, his voice low.

Dean swallows. “I was just warming her up for you.” Dean smiles but Sam isn't buying it. He twists one of the knob settings and Dean's heart rate picks up. “Sam? Whatcha doing?”

Sam's smile isn't at all comforting. “You'll enjoy this.” Sam presses a button and Dean arches up with a hoarse shout, his entire body convulsing. His cock twitches and shudderes with the current flowing through it. It feels like a sleeping limb coming awake, the circulation returning in sharp flashes of tingling pain.

The sensation cuts off abruptly, and Dean sags into the bed, gasping for breath.

“Fuck _me_ ,” he manages shakily. Sam laughs and flicks the current on again. This time it's lower, more of a warm steady pulse than the overwhelming torrent from before. Sam alternates between quick pulses and longer shocks, never giving Dean enough time to recover. Dean gives up on talking after the second pass, his brain too tied up in the unfamiliar sensation of electric shock and the way his body's responding to it.

Dean shakes with every shock, cries out at the intensity, and Sam is utterly merciless. He trails a finger over Dean's cock, shivering as some of the current travels through Dean and into him. He touches Dean when the current's off, and Dean reacts to every touch like there's electricity in Sam's fingertips.

“Sam,” he gasps, eyes glassy and unfocused. “Sammy!”

“Yeah Dean.” Sam's voice is as strained as Dean's. “I've got you.” Sam turns the machine to a variable pulse. He watches Dean arch up, his hips pumping with each shock. The strength of the pulse grows into an unbearable pain and falls into gentle swells of warmth. Sweat pools in the dip of Dean's clavicle and Sam runs his tongue over the heated spot. 

Dean whines high in his throat, tilts his head to give Sam better access to his neck. Sam nibbles up the column of Dean's throat. He unbuttons his pants and pulls out his cock, hard just watching Dean writhe on the bed, completely at his mercy.

“S-sam!” Dean's voice is strained, the muscles of his neck chorded and tight. Sam jacks himself, bringing himself close to the edge. “Fuck, _Sam!_ ” There's bald desperation in Dean's words.

“ _Dean!_ ” Sam comes all over Dean's stomach, ropy strings of fluid burning into his skin. Dean whimpers and jerks against his bonds. Sam staggers to the foot of the bed and eases the electrodes which bind Dean so tightly. 

Dean comes instantly, cock twitching with the electrostimulation and the force of his orgasm.

Sam turns the box off and shuffles into the bathroom, searching for a washcloth. He doesn't feel like waiting for the water to warm, so Dean will have to deal with the cold. Sam cleans himself and returns to take care of Dean. As soon as his arms are released, Dean rolls over on his stomach. Sam crawls into bed beside him, pleasant exhaustion settling in his bones.

“Bitch was crazy,” Dean mumbles.

“Carla's a nice girl,” Sam says diffidently.

Dean cracks open an eye. “You _told_ her to act like a psycho when she tied me up? Dude!”

“Didn't think a reminder of who you belong with would hurt,” Sam says cheekily. Dean rolls his eyes and gives in to the lethargy in his limbs. Sam's not allowed to pick out their co-conspirators anymore. Sam sighs, long a full, giving into the sleep tugging at his consciousness.

“How much did you pay her to tie me up?” Dean asks curiously. His muscles still felt liquid, but his mind mind is sharp and alert.

“Are you kidding?” Sam huffs. “She wanted to pay me to watch!” Dean grins at Sam's sleepy outrage. His brother is uptight about the most random things.

“We should do that next time,” Dean says offhand. Sam's eyes pop open. He props himself up and glares down at Dean. “What? We wouldn't have to steal credit cards that way.”

“Jerk,” Sam scowls, collapsing back down on the bed.

“Bitch,” Dean sighs happily. He's going to have to look at that box in the morning. He has some wicked ideas for modifying it. And he can't wait to test them out on Sammy.


End file.
